The Return
by Shire hobbit
Summary: MacGyver and Sam are back in L.A. MacGyver wants to surprise Pete. But when he tries, he finds that an old enemy has gotten to there first.
1. Oh No! He's Back!!

Disclaimer: I do not own MacGyver, or any of the characters ****

Disclaimer: I do not own MacGyver, or any of the characters. This story is simply for enjoyment ... **so I hope you enjoy it!!**

~~~~~

MacGyver and Pete were eating lunch. Pete couldn't see it, but he could tell the restaurant was filled with people.

"So, Pete. What have you been doing?"

"Oh," Pete answered. "Nothing much. Just the usual. How 'bout you?"

"Nothin' much ... Just the usual ..."

"Oh?" Pete gave MacGyver a skeptical look. He knew what 'the usual' was for Mac.

"Well ... Sam and I have just been traveling. If we come across somebody in trouble, we help them out. We couldn't just leave them. Sam is sooo stubborn, though. I ask him to stay in one place ... stay out of trouble. But does he listen ... no, of course not ..."

Pete smiled, "Sounds like somebody else I know."

"Oh?" MacGyver put mock curiosity in his voice. "Who?"

Pete laughed. "Hmmm, I wonder ..."

"Well, I --" MacGyver stopped suddenly.

"What?" Pete asked.

"What?" Pete asked again, after MacGyver didn't answer.

"Huh?" MacGyver asked. "Oh, nothin'. I just thought I saw somebody. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm back in L.A."

"Maybe. Who'd you see? I mean, who'd you think you saw?"

"Well, it looked like Murdoc. But like I said ... it's probably just me. You know, after not being in L.A. for a while."

"Yeah ... probably. But ya' know? Nobody ... **_NOBODY_** ... has seen Murdoc since you left. He hasn't even come to 'see' anybody." Pete said.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. Maybe I should've left a long time ago."

"Very funny. You wouldn't have --"

"No, Pete. It's not just me. There he is. Murdoc is right over there!!"

~~~~~

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Peter Thornton was awakened by a constant knocking at the door. It was the middle of the day, and he had fallen asleep without realizing it. He had been dreaming about MacGyver and Murdoc again. It had been almost three years since MacGyver left. He missed MacGyver ... but there was nothing he could do. Mac and Sam were all over, and Pete didn't know how or where to contact him. Sure, MacGyver called him every so often, but he hadn't recently. Actually, it had been almost 8 months since Mac called last. MacGyver didn't usually put that much time in between calls. But that's MacGyver.

__

But why has Murdoc been in the dreams? Pete thought to himself. _I certainly don't miss him!! Oh well..._

He felt his way over to the door. When he got there, he called through it, "Yes?"

But there was no answer.

"Anybody there?" he called.

More silence.

"Hello?"

Even more silence. Pete waited a minute. But as he started to walk away, he heard ... 

"Pete, it's me." The voice was familiar.

"MacGyver?"

"Yeah, could you let me in? It kinda' cold out here."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, Mac."

He opened the door. After he sensed MacGyver walk in, he shut the door. "Have a seat."

"Thanks, Pete," came MacGyver's reply.

"But I don't think I'll be needing it," the voice changed. The voice he had heard before. The voice from some of his dreams. The voice of ...

"Murdoc," Pete said.

"Ah ... so you do remember me."

Pete remained silent.

"What's the matter, Peter? You don't look too happy to see me!" Murdoc replied. Pete was unaware of the sneer on Murdoc's face.

"Was I supposed to be?" Pete asked sarcastically.

"Well, I would've expected more than that. Not too brave without your hero, MacGyver, here - are you?"

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Ya' see, Peter. It's simple. I've been getting really bored. And I got to thinking that since I can't have any fun with MacGyver, I could have a little fun with you. Sure, it won't be quite as fun with you ... considering you can't see. But that also cuts the cost of a blindfold. And it might be a little fun ... watching you squirm. You won't know what's coming next. But you won't put up a fight. And you won't be as creative as MacGyver. You definitely won't be quite a challenge. Challenge is half the fun of it, but since my challenge is gone ... you will have to do."

"Thanks a lot!!" Pete said skeptically.

"Come Peter ..." Murdoc said, forcefully grabbing Pete by the arm.

Murdoc then led him down to a waiting van. After putting Pete in the back, Murdoc went back into Pete's house, and proceeded to trash it.

Murdoc had kept it from Pete. He had given him that well-rehearsed speech. But what he **really** wanted was MacGyver. And now Murdoc had a way to him...


	2. Making The Discovery

The next morning

The next morning...

"Sam, not now," MacGyver grumbled to his son, still too tired to get out of bed.

"But dad. The view is great. The sunrise is perfect!!"

"Okay, that's nice. Take some pictures, and I'll look at it later." MacGyver mumbled.

He was answered by a chair cushion thrown in his direction.

"Does it feel good to be home?" Sam asked his dad.

"What home? This is a hotel. I moved out of my apartment ... **remember!**" MacGyver said. Then he sat up and, feeling more awake added, "Just so I could go on a bunch o' lousy trips with you!"

"Yeah," said Sam, joining in on the joke. "They were lousy ... weren't they."

"Are you kidding? They weren't lousy, they were terrible!!"

"You liked it, huh?"

"Yeah, it was fun. You seemed to like it, too."

Sam looked surprised. "Who, me? Oh, come on. Who likes traveling with a broken down old man?!"

Sam was answered by the chair cushion flying back in his direction. "Do you think Mr. Thornton will be happy to see you?"

"I hope so! I've worked so hard at keeping it a surprise."

"Nah. He hasn't heard from you. He probably just thinks you've abandoned him ..."

MacGyver pointed at Sam, "I think that's been just about enough out of you." Then MacGyver jumped out of bed, and proceeded to tackle Sam. Then they both grabbed some pillows, and went on to fight. As they were playing, they both erupted in shrieks and laughter. Suddenly ...

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Think you could quiet down in there!! There **are** some of us who don't get up until daytime."

"Oops," Sam whispered.

"Sorry," MacGyver called back.

But they both broke out into another laughing fit - trying their hardest to keep the sound down. When they had calmed down, MacGyver asked Sam, "I didn't know it was so early. What time is it?"

"Dad! We **were** talking about the sunrise! It's about 6 - 6:30."

MacGyver looked at the clock himself ... 6:17.

"Well, I guess we should've been quiet. You comin' with me to see Pete today?"

"Nah. You two should have some time alone, and talk. You haven't seen each other in three years. You don't need a pesky son being a bother."

"Yeah, pesky's right," MacGyver said. Just loud enough so Sam could hear him.

"What was that, dad?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing," MacGyver said, with an innocent smile.

"Uh huh ..." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"So, what ARE you gonna' do today?" MacGyver asked.

"Oh ... I think maybe I'll go down to the beach... Go for a swim... Do a little surfing..."

"Check out some of the girls..." MacGyver added.

"Well, while I'm there..." Sam chuckled.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know. What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I'm not really that hungry. Kinda' nervous about seein' Pete." MacGyver admitted.

"Nervous? Why?"

"I don't know," MacGyver said, as if he was trying to figure it out.

"Worried that you two have grown apart as friends?" Sam suggested.

"No, it's just something. Guess I'll find out, though. Huh?"

"Yep! How 'bout let's try that little restaurant down the street? The one called ... uh ..."

"'The Big Little Diner'" MacGyver said.

"Yeah, that's the one. Sorry, I forgot. You **would** know it. Have you eaten there before?"

"Uh huh. It's a nice place. I'll get dressed, then let's go."

"'Kay!"

~~~~~

Later that afternoon...

__

Sam's down on the beach … checking for girls, MacGyver thought to himself._ And I'm here. About to talk to my old friend, again. What should I say? 'Hi Pete. Good to see ya'!' Then what? ... He's definitely not expecting me!! That's for sure. But was it such a good idea to keep it a secret? ... Yes! Of course it was. He's my friend. There's no reason for me to be nervous..._

MacGyver walked a few more blocks, on his way to Pete's house.

__

So, why am I?

When MacGyver reached Pete's house, he put his nervouseness aside, and knocked. When no one came to the door, he knocked again. He didn't want to say anything. Didn't want to reveal himself 'till the last minute. Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed his mind. Maybe this was why he was so nervous? Maybe something was wrong, he just hadn't realized it? Maybe he had known that, and that's why he was so nervous?

__

Oh, that's good, MacGyver! Now you're letting your mind run away with you. Ya' know, that used to be a good thing. It's gettin' to be kinda' dangerous now'a'days. Just stop thinkin' bad things. Think positive!! He's probably busy. Probably got something to do.

MacGyver knocked again.

__

Like what? Everytime you called - since he retired - he's always said he was really, really bored ... So, maybe he came up with something to do! ... Would he?

MacGyver knocked again. That feeling of dread was growing inside him. He had had this feeling before. _But where's it from? _MacGyver thought for a minute. _Maybe just a peek. Just a small peek. Maybe Pete fell asleep?_

He put his hand on the knob.

__

What are you doing? Just because you come back to L.A. for a week, doesn't mean you have to get paranoid!

Having made his decision, MacGyver turned, and started to leave.

__

But your nerves are only gonna' be calmed one way...

MacGyver turned, and went inside. What he saw shocked him. The placed was totally trashed.

__

Why? Why did there have to be something wrong? I'm never right. Why did I have to be right? I didn't want to be right! ... Well, guess I still got the knack for finding trouble! ... Ha! That's for sure!

MacGyver took a look around. He had hoped to find Pete among the mess. After discovering that Pete wasn't there, he sighed, and decided to go tell the police. He was walking back to the front door, when he saw a note. Pinned up, on the inside of the door. He went over to it, and took it down.

Glad you're back, MacGyver. I've missed you!

Police? I wouldn't, if I were you!!

Let me guess ... you want Peter back, don't you?

Okay! He's at a private airport. I think you know

where!

Know who I am yet? Let's just say, we've met a

couple times!

Cliff ... explosion ... fire ... **pictures**!

See ya' later ... MacGyver!!

"Murdoc..." MacGyver sighed. No police. He shook his head, "Welcome back, Mac. Just like always!"


	3. Enemies, Friends, and Explosions

MacGyver walked into the plane hangar

MacGyver walked into the plane hangar. He paused, looking for the plane he knew. Yep, there it was. Jack Dalton's plane. He started to walk towards it, but a figure came out from behind it.

"Hello, MacGyver! It's good to see you again!"

"I'm sure. Where's Pete?"

"Oh, he's ... around."

"Around? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm going to leave. And you're going to look for him." Murdoc said with a dangerous smile.

"Look for him? And ..."

"And nothing. You look ... you find ... you go home."

MacGyver stayed silent. He was confused, but not fooled.

"Yes, well. Good luck, MacGyver." Murdoc said, then walked out.

MacGyver stayed in place for a while, not knowing what to expect. Then, he started to slowly look around. After a while, he wasn't being very cautious, he was just looking.

"Pete?" he called out. "Where are you? ... Pete!"

Finally, after searching 6 planes, he found Pete. Out cold. _How am I supposed to get him out of here? 'I looked ... I found ... I ... I ...' Yeah right! Murdoc would let us leave!? Hmm... What's that smell? Smells like ..._

MacGyver rushed out of the plane to see. _Smoke!_ he finished his thought. Murdoc had lit a fire on the other side of the hangar.

He went back into the plane. He knelt down next to Pete, and proceeded to wake him up.

"Huh?" Pete was waking up. "What's going on?"

"Murdoc's got us trapped inside a plane hangar."

"What? MacGyver?"

MacGyver smiled, "Hi Pete! Surprised?"

"Surp ...? Murdoc...? Where are we?"

"Where Jack keeps his plane."

"Why?"

MacGyver shrugged, and said casually. "I don't know why? Could be because we're trapped in here with a fire. Could be just because it's a closed in building. Or it could be because of the left-over fuel in the planes."

When MacGyver's words had sunk in, their eyes grew wide.

"He's hoping for explosions," said Pete. "What are we gonna' do?"

"Well ... Well, uh ..."

"Well what?" Pete asked.

MacGyver looked at him, "I don't know."

"Oh, that's great ..."

They stayed in the plane, while MacGyver stared out the window.

"Let's go take a look around," suggested MacGyver. He looked around in the plane, then he held something up. "Fire extinguisher?"

Pete shrugged, "Simple enough. Okay."

They climbed out of the plane, MacGyver took a good look at the fire. Then looked back at the extiguisher. Pete didn't understand why they weren't moving. "What's the matter?"

"Uh ... this fire extingisher might be a little small."

MacGyver thought. Then he led Pete over to a wheel of the plane. "Stay here, I'm gonna' get some out of the other pla --"

MacGyver was cut off by a small explosion. "Guess there wasn't much fuel in that one."

"No," agreed Pete. "That was a pretty small explosion."

"Yeah, but there's no plane left!" 

MacGyver set down the extinguisher, "Come on Pete. I see a fire hose."

They got over to the hose, and turned it on. They waited. And waited. And waited.

"Where's the water?" Pete asked.

"I don't know," MacGyver grumbled.

"So, what are we gonna' do?"

MacGyver thought. "We'll bust out."

"What!? How?"

"In a plane. They've obviously got fuel in 'em!"

"Well ... okay."

With Pete holding on to MacGyver, they rushed over to the nearest plane. MacGyver started it up.

"How much room do we have, Mac? Between us and the fire?"

"Oh, we got ... Great! That's not good!"

"What?" Pete asked, worriedly. "What's not good."

"There's nothing between us and the fire. The planes on fire." MacGyver said, making the plane go forward.

"Where?" Pete asked.

"Close to the fuel!"

"Well, hurry then!"

"I'm goin'! Brace yourself." MacGyver said. Then they broke the wall. But the plane didn't make it all the way through. "Okay, come on. We're getting out."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

"Hurry, Pete." MacGyver said, grabbing Pete's arm - pushing him.

Before climbing out, MacGyver looked back. The fire had spread, and was now threatening to blow every plane. He looked back, and climbed out. When he got to Pete, who was standing in place, he took Pete by the arm, and yelled, "Run!"

"Run?"

"Yes ... now!! Come on!"

"MacGyver, I --"

"Run, Pete. Come on." MacGyver started to run, still holding on to Pete. Pete was going too - half running/half being pulled. As they were running, a bunch of planes exploded, which triggered a reaction, and caused **all** the planes to explode, which caused the building to go. Having nothing to get behind, MacGyver ducked down, and pulled Pete with him. They vaguely noticed the series of camera flashes going off.

After the explosion, MacGyver and Pete got up.

"Close?" Pete asked.

MacGyver chuckled, and let out a sigh. A truck coming down the road to the hangar caught his eye. Seeing the hangar was ... not there, the driver drove over to MacGyver and Pete. MacGyver rolled his eyes at seeing who the driver was. _Jack Dalton..._

"What did you do to my plane?" asked Jack, getting out. "We were planning on going for a ride!"

"What? No 'Glad To See Ya'? ... We?" MacGyver asked.

"Yeah," came a female voice. "We!"

MacGyver looked, "Penny!"

"Hi, MacGyver. Glad To See Ya'" Penny mimicked, then looked over to Jack.

"You shouldn't go up with him anyway," MacGyver whispered to Penny.

"We weren't going for a ride. Jack just said that. He was really gonna' 'show off' his plane," Penny said. Then whispered matter-of-factly, "You know how he is..."

MacGyver smiled, and said accusingly to Jack, "Yeah. I do! Sorry, Jack. **I** didn't start that fire. If you wanna' get mad at somebody, get mad at Murdoc."

"Yeah," agreed Pete. "He started the fire. It's his fault."

Jack thought a minute, "Well, there's no reason to get mad. It's just a plane right. That's okay, I don't need to get mad."

"Murdoc?" Penny asked. "He was the one who tricked me, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Penny. That was him."

"Why do you think I'm not gettin' mad?" Jack asked her.

Penny shrugged.

"Did either of you happen to see 'im?" MacGyver asked Penny and Jack.

"Nope, all I saw was the explosion," admitted Penny.

"Sorry, Mac. Just the explosion." said Jack.


	4. Same Dream? -- No Dream!

Later in the day, after the incident

I know this part starts out the same as the first, but it's not all the same. And this time, no one's dreaming. So…

~~~~~

Later in the day, after the incident...

MacGyver and Pete were eating dinner. Pete couldn't see it, but he could tell the restaurant was filled with people.

"So, Pete. What have you been doing?"

"Oh," Pete answered. "Nothing much. Just the usual. How 'bout you?"

"Nothin' much ... Just the usual ..."

"Oh?" Pete gave MacGyver a skeptical look. He knew what 'the usual' was for Mac.

"Well ... Sam and I have just been traveling. If we come across somebody in trouble, we help them out. We couldn't just leave them. Sam is sooo stubborn, though. I ask him to stay in one place ... stay out of trouble. But does he listen ... no, of course not ..."

Pete smiled, "Sounds like somebody else I know."

"Oh?" MacGyver put mock curiosity in his voice. "Who?"

Pete laughed. "Hmmm, I wonder ..."

"Well, I --" MacGyver stopped suddenly.

"What?" Pete asked.

"What?" Pete asked again, after MacGyver didn't answer.

"Huh?" MacGyver asked. "Oh, nothin'. I just thought I saw somebody."

"Let me guess. You thought you saw Murdoc."

"No. That waitress over there. She's kinda' cute."

"Oh ... well at your age, you have to take all you can get!"

"At my age? Then I wonder what it's like at **your** age ..."

"Funny, Mac. Very funny. Why are you looking at girls?" Pete asked.

"Not a good habit. Guess I picked it up from Sam ..."

"Where is he anyway?"

"On the beach. 'Looking for girls'."

"Yep. I'd say you picked it up from him!!"

MacGyver chuckled, "Yeah... I guess ..."

THE END

~~~~~

****

Okay, that's it!! I hope you liked it! Would you mind taking the time to let me know ... I'd really appreciate it!!

Thanks!!


End file.
